dc_universe_x_dragonball_z_final_crisisfandomcom-20200215-history
Teen Gohan
''Teen Gohan's Role In Final Crisis Teen Gohan's first appearence in DC X DBZ was in episode 1 "Final Crisis" while fighting against Perfect Cell. Gohan is an important protagonist in the story. As he's actually not Teen Gohan at all. He is Adult Gohan but he was reduced to a child form. The theory is that the portals created by the Portal Disaster caused some rifts in time and Gohan was hit. However the true reason is still undisclosed. Unlike Kid-Transformed Goku in DragonBall GT, Gohan keeps his original strength and his size doesnt hinder it. Gohan of course joins the Justice League with everyone else later in the series. Appearance Adult Gohan, as in Teen Gohan looks like well......Teen Gohan. In DC X DBZ Gohan originally wore the purple Piccolo inspired clothes. But they get damaged during the fight with Cell and later, Bayla as well.When he joins the Justice League, he creates a new costume with the help of Goku. He creates a mix of Goku's and Piccolo's suits. His normal combat clothing is white. With a purple undershirt and purple wrist bands. Lastly, he wears big dark brown boots. (Maybe for kicking people in the face). Teen Gohan As A Playable DC X DBZ Character When playing DC X DBZ mini-games, Gohan is a very tough fighter. With no form below A-Tier, Gohan is perhaps one of the most powerful and one of the most complicated and hard to grasp characters in DC X DBZ. Although most of his moves have longer charge times than the other characters, his recharge times are fairly good but inconsistent with moves. Some recharge very fast some take forever. Nonetheless, Mostly all of Gohan's attacks pack a punch. Even the simplest of attacks. His attacks also usually have a wide hit radius. He has 2 transformation paths: '''1.' Base Form to Super Saiyan 2 1/2 or 2. Base Form to Mystic Form. Which is not a widely known form around the DC X DBZ mini-games as not many people know how to do perform it. Base Form Move Set: *L3 = Energy Ball Basic energy ball. However Gohan's are different than the ki balls of other characters. At his base form, Gohan's ki balls are quite large in comparison to others. However, they do fly slower than usual. *Hold Triangle while moving the Left Stick = Fly Basic flight. Allows for mobiltiy in the air. Very important for any one. *While already Flying, hold O = Power Fly A powered version of flight that grants extra speed and mobiltiy. Great for either chasing or fleeing. *Square = Small Shield Burst Bursts out a small am of energy in the form of a shield. However its only good for blocking one small projectile at a time. As the shield barely lasts for a second. *Down + X = Giant Ki Ball Fires a large ki ball. Its a pretty handy move. Gohan can move this ball around and control where it goes. For example, Gohan can make his ki ball fly in a circle behind him to the enemy. *R1 = Energy Ball Volley Fires a line of energy balls in quick succession. Handy little move as it can cause some damage as well as deflect small projectiles. *R2 = Mystic Overcharge Lvl. 1 Releases a barrage of attacks and energy at the same time. Including 2 Giant Ki Balls and then bursting with energy. *L1 = Breakout Allows Gohan to cut himself out of an attack sequence. For example, if caught charging an Overcharge, he can use Breakout to cancel the sequence. You may also use this to destroy or push an object that is on you. *L2 = Masenko One Gohan's best moves as this Masenko is actually a Homing Masenko. It targets on to a player and fires at them. *Right + Triangle = Transform into a Super Saiyan *Down + Right + O = Transform into the Mystic Form Super Saiyan Move Set: *L3 = Energy Ball Fires a larger and faster energy ball. With less recharge time. *Hold Triangle while moving the Left Stick = Fly Faster flight than Base Form Gohan *O = Shredder Energy Ball Blasts out an energy ball that will go through an object and players. Then ultimately exploding causing DoT. Useful. *Square = Medium Shield Burst Pretty much the same as the Light Shield Burst but the shield comes out bigger than usually. *Down + X = Super Giant Ki Ball Fires a very large and faster Giant Ki Ball at the foe. Also capable of controlling its path, this move is very important. *R1 = Masenko Wave Fires a normal Masenko blast. It is a mid-sized and its cast time is really fast. Although it does not aim at players automatically, it travels faster making it a very good attack. *R2 = Mystic Overcharge Lvl.2 Now Gohan fires 2 Super Giant Ki Balls at the same time and the explosion is way bigger. Offering more range. *L1 = Breakout Allows Gohan to cut himself out of an attack or transformation sequence. For example, if caught charging an Overcharge, he can use Breakout to cancel the sequence. You may also use this to destroy or push an object that is on you. Now the breakout wave is slightly bigger. *L2 = Double Masenko Blasts 2 Homing Masenkos instead of one. Now the opponent has to dodge 2. Or be hit by 2. *Right + X = Transform into a Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 2 Move Set: *L3 = Energy Ball Fires an even larger and even faster energy ball at an even faster pace! Very deadly. *Hold Triangle while moving the Left Stick = Fly Flies faster than SSJ1. *O = Short-Range Teleport Does a teleport within a short range. Handy when trying to move around while charging at the same time. *Hold Square = Rapid Shield Bursts Does constant bursts of shields allowing for continuous protection now. However there is a small gap between bursts in which Gohan is vulnerable. *Down + X = Power Surge Blasts out a huge burst of plasma energy within a split second. Its veerry handy as a close range attack that causes long lasting DoT to the enemy.. It also offers 15 seconds of plasma protection to Gohan. *R1 = Power Burst Charges for some seconds then releases 4 destructive bursts of energy that each explode. But its for close-range only. But it does recharge quickly *Left + R2 = 10x Kamehameha After some charging, Gohan fires a very large Kamehameha Wave. It can destroy an enemy and do alot of damage if aimed right. However it has a lengthy recharge. *Right + R2 = Mystic Overcharge Lvl.3 (Do in air) While already offering plasma protection, this attack is very good for attacking enemies below you. Meant to be performed in the air, Gohan creates a ball of energy around him and then it all spits into seperate smaller energy balls and they all fall to the ground. Kind of like mortars. *L1 = Destroblast After a second of charging, Gohan fires a energy ball that is small, but quite powerful and very fast.. It homes in on it's victims and destroys them! *L2 = Super Masenko Wave Pretty much SSJ1's Masenko Wave on drugs.. this blast is more than 10x the size as the original. And causes massive damage to the one caught in it. And its recharge is relatively short for its move type. *Down + Right + Triangle = Transform into a Super Saiyan 2 1/2 Super Saiyan 2 1/2 Move Set: *L3 = Powered Energy Ball Fires larger and faster energy balls again. And at an even faster pace. Making Gohan the character with the fastest energy ball sequence in all of DC X DBZ. Faster than even Frieza's. *Hold Triangle while moving the Left Stick = Fly Flight that rivals even that of SSJ3 Goku's. *O = Mid-Range Teleport Now Gohan can teleport in a much wider range. Allowing for more mobility. However players must not try to teleport into the ground or into a wall or they could hurt themselves. *Hold Square = Saiyan Shield Fully protective shield with no more gaps. Very good. *Hold X = Swoop Attack Releases a burst of speed into an attack. Gohan will ram the enemy and can also be used for temporary plasma protection. *Down + X = Triple Masenko Now fires 3 larger than usual Homing Masenkos at the foe. But although it says Triple Masenko, sometimes it fires 4. *R1 = Triple Mystic Burst Fires 3 bursts of energy balls flying all around Gohan in quick succession. Great in all directions. *Right + R2 = Super Kamehameha (Ultra) After a very lengthy charge, Gohan releases his ultimate Kamehameha Wave in a absolutely devastating attack. This blasts is huge and will cover someones whole screen if caught in it. And if they do manage to survive, they'll be severely damaged. If the foe is at 35%-33% health or lower, Gohan may do a finishing burst to cause more damage! *L1 = Mega Destroblast Fires a larger and faster Destroblast at the foe. Now when it hits something, the explosions are much bigger and more deadly. The kickback is also bigger. *L2 = Compressed 10x Kamehameha Fires a 10x Kamehameha compressed into a more pwerful attack. With less charge needed but the blast is still big! Just not as big. *Move the Right Stick Left/Right = Tough Guy Phrases Now that Gohan is all strong, he can talk trash. Mystic Form Move Set: *L3 = Mystic Energy Ball Fires an EVEN LARGER energy ball. Speed does not increase and rate of fire decreases but the size jump is really big. *Hold Triangle while moving the Left Stick = Fly Flies at an intense speed far surpassing SSJ3 Goku's speed *While already Flying, hold O = Power Fly Speed almost doubles. Faster than Frieza's speed bursts and now rivals Angry Superman's Supersonic speed. *Square = Golden Energy Shield Creates an aimable energy shield to be placed in front of Gohan. It literally deflects all projectiles (except for blasts) back at the attacker. Causing damage. But its recharge is lengthy. *Hold X = Flare Swoop Attack For this time, Gohan now flies faster than Angry Superman at Supersonic flight. Pretty much the same as SSJ2 1/2's Swoop Attack but it lasts longer, the energy field is bigger, and it flies faster. *Right + R1 = Benji Masenko Fires a non-homing Masenko blast that spits into four seperate blasts making it effective at a range. And its cast and recharge is fast. *Left + R1 = Masenko Scatter Unleashes a deadly barrage of homing Masenko's onto enemies around Gohan causing bad damage. *R2 = Mystic Flare Blasts out energy into the air and it explodes into many bits of energy that falls back to the ground like shrapnel. Very useful *Right + L1 = Gangster Mode (Ultra) After a bold comment, Gohan releases an ultimate combo of fury in this attack. There is really no name for this move yet. Hence, the reason why its called this name. However it will be called Mystic Fury in the next update. Gohan starts with a huge Masenko blast, bigger than that of the Super Masenko. Then explodes into other huge explosions all around Gohan killing everything around him. Causing crazy damage. *L2 = Masenko Kamehameha After a lengthy charge, Gohan fires a combonation of a Super Kamehameha and a Super Masenko into one massive blast. Also does crazy damage to the foe. Enemies beware! *Move the Right Stick Left/Right = Tough Guy Phrases More rash comments by over confident Gohan.